Ta'aka
Ta'aka was a great warrior and the sole reason the Million Year War began. He was the son of T'chodo. FFS Stat Chart Strength: 84/100 Intelligence: 48/100 Spirituality: 26/100 Speed: 63/100 Durability: 90/100 Further Documentation This is the character sheet written in first person by Ta'aka. 1. What about you is heroic? Willing to fight for his beliefs, great fighter. 2. What about you is social? What do you like about people? I like wrestling. I like people of strength. 3. Of what benefit could you be to the current group? I am the leader. I will lead my people to victory. We will win. 4. Why would you choose to join the current group? Because I made the current group. 5. Invent an adventure/plot that your character would actively undertake (as opposed to just tagging along)? Uh, taking over the world. 1. What is your real, birth name? What name do you use? My real birth name is Ta’aka. I use Ta’aka. 2. Do you have a nickname? What is it, and where did you get it? My nickname is Ta. My father used to call me it. 3. What do you look like? (Include height, weight, hair, eyes, skin, apparent age, and distinguishing features) I am about 17 feet. I weigh a good 1586 pounds. I have 3 headspikes, one colored eye and two black, my skin is black and rocky with lava tubes. I am 28 earth years old. 4. How do you dress most of the time? I don’t. 5. How do you "dress up?" I don’t. 6. How do you "dress down?" I don’t. 7. What do you wear when you go to sleep? I don’t sleep. 8. Do you wear any jewelry? Nope. 9. In your opinion, what is your best feature? My bravery. 10. What's your real birth date? The 32nd Caata. 11. Where do you live? Describe it: Is it messy, neat, avant-garde, sparse, etc.? I live in my brother and I’s forge. Barren. 12. Do you own a car? Describe it. What’s a car? I have a spaceship.. 13. What is your most prized mundane possession? Why do you value it so much? I have no possessions. 14. What one word best describes you? Brave. 1. What was your family like? Small. One brother, one father. 2. Who was your father, and what was he like? He was oddly calm and patient. He was a tinkerer like my brother. 3. Who was your mother, and what was she like? What’s a mother? 4. What was your parents marriage like? Were they married? Did they remain married? No parents, just dad. 5. What were your siblings names? What were they like? My brother Tsei is somewhat serious. He’s able to have fun and is naturally curious. 6. What's the worst thing one of your siblings ever did to you? What's the worst thing you've done to one of your siblings? I broke Tsei’s invention called the Slaadack, a feeding tool. He in turn broke basically everything I had. 7. When's the last time you saw any member of your family? Where are they now? I last saw my father when I was 11. He was ‘taken in’ by the wind Torgu. My brother lives with me. 8. Did you ever meet any other family members? Who were they? What did you think of them? You see, my father was of firstkin, he has lived for 800 years, he could die any day now. This means I have no other, older family. 1. What is your first memory? Coming out of the ground. 2. What was your favorite toy? What are toys? 3. What was your favorite game? Punch ‘n’ break. 4. Any non-family member adults stick out in your mind? Who were they, and how did you know them? Why do they stick out? Nope. 5. Who was your best friend when you were growing up? My brother. 6. What is your fondest, childhood memory? Hugging my father. 7. What is your worst childhood memory? Watching water Torgu, they are scary. 1. What hobbies do you have? Oh, the usual. Fighting and yelling. 2. Who is your closest mundane friend? Describe them and how you relate to them. Friends? What? 3. Who is your worst mundane enemy? Describe them and why you don't get along. No clue. 4. What bands do you like? Do you even pay attention? What’s a band? 5. What tape or CD hasn't left your player since your purchased it? Why? What?! 6. What song is "your song?" Why? What?! 7. What's been your favorite movie of all time? Movie? What? 8. Read any good books? What were they? You are crazy. Stop. 9. What do you watch on the Television? ??? 10. When it comes to mundane politics, do you care? If so, which way do you tend to vote? If not, why don't you care? POLOTICTS ARE POLOTICTS WHAT ARE THEY 11. What type of places do you hang out in with your mundane friends? EKPJGFODNFJDKN MY FORGE. 12. What type of places do you hang out in with your normal friends? MY FORGE 13. What annoys you more than anything else? Water torgu. 14. What would be the perfect gift for you? A good fight. 15. What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Nothing is beautiful. 16. What time of day is your favorite? No clue. 17. What kind of weather is your favorite? Heat waves. 18. What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food? Salt. My least favourite is water. 19. What is your favorite drink? (Coffee, Coke, Juice, Beer, Wine, etc.) Lava. 20. What's your favorite animal? Why? What are animals? 21. Do you have any pets? Do you want any pets? What kind? Uh… 22. What do you find most relaxing? (Not as in stress relief, but as something that actually calms you down.) Punching things. 23. What habit that others have annoys you most? When people are scared. 24. What kind of things embarrass you? Why? Losing. It is a sign of weakness. 25. What don't you like about yourself? I love myself. Nothing to hate. 26. How would you like to look? How I look. 1. What one act in your past are you most ashamed of? What one act in your past are you most proud of? I am most ashamed of… Nothing. 2. Have you ever been in an argument before? Over what, with who, and who won? Duh, I won. With my brother, over broken things. 3. Have you ever been in a physical fight before? Over what, with who, and who won? Yes. Many. With warriors and gladiators. I always one, minus one time. 4. What do you feel most strongly about? The death of the water Torgu. 5. What do you pretend to feel strongly about, just to impress people? Nothing. 6. What trait do you find most admirable, and how often do you find it? Strength. Not too often found. 7. Is there anything you think should not be incorporated into the media or art (sex, violence, greed, etc.,)? If so, what and why, and if not, why not? Nope 8. Do you have any feelings in general that you are disturbed by? What are they? Why do they disturb you? Nope 9. What is your religious view of things? What religion, if any, do you call your own? My father talked of the sky man. Not a Torgu. A beast of light. I believe in him. 10. Do you think the future is hopeful? Why? 11. Is an ounce of prevention really worth a pound of cure? Which is more valuable? Why do you feel this way? An ounce of prevention is a better deal. 12. What's the worst thing that can be done to another person? Why? Not letting them die honourably. It is torture. 13. What's the worst thing you could actually do to someone you hated? Not let them die honourably. 14. Are you a better leader or follower? Why do you think that? If you think the whole leader-follower archetype is a crock of shit, say so, and explain why? Leader. I am naturally strong, physically and emotionally. 15. What is your responsibility to the world, if any? Why do you think that? To rid it of nonmagma, because I hate them with a passion. 16. Do you think redemption is possible? If so, can anyone be redeemed, or are there only certain circumstances that can be? If not, why do you think nothing can redeem itself? Nothing can be redeemed. The past is forever remembered. 17. Is it okay for you to cry? When was the last time you cried? What is crying? 18. What do you think is wrong with MOST people, overall? The fact that everyone is a pansy.